Mind
by Dnvers
Summary: Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membanding-bandingkan kekasihnya dan calon adik iparnya dalam pikirannya. HunYeol ! KrisYeol ! DLDR


Chanyeol memencet bel apartemen kekasihnya -lagi-. Ia sudah ada janji dengan kekasihnya sekarang ini karena hari ini adalah anniversary mereka.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Chanyeol memutuskan membalik badannya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya bertemu dengan kekasihnya hari ini. Kekasihnya yang tampan, baik, tinggi, sempurna ... bagi Chanyeol tentu saja.

Hingga saat suara pintu terbuka terdengar, Chanyeol memberanikan diri berbalik. Ia langsung tersenyum canggung saat melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu.

Itu calon adik iparnya. Oh Sehun. Dengan rambut berantakan khas orang bangun tidur.

"Eh, Sehun... Kris hyungnya ada?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah memandang Chanyeol dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya. Membuat Chanyeol langsung merasa risih tentu saja.

"Kris pergi."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban singkat Sehun. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Sehun tidak pernah memanggil Kris dengan embel-embel 'hyung'. Kris pernah bercerita kalau Sehun bukan adik yang manis.

"Ah apa kau yakin Sehun-ah? Tapi Kris hyung menyuruhku datang ke apartemennya hari ini." Chanyeol sesekali melirik kedalam apartemen. Ia tidak percaya Kris melupakan janji mereka dihari yang penting bagi mereka.

"Ya aku yakin."

Chanyeol mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban singkat Sehun yang seakan ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan. Dan lagi, apa bocah itu tida berniat mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk? Sungguh tidak sopan.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas kearah ponselnya yang bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk.

 **Fr : GalaxyFan**

 **Baby, maaf aku ada urusan sebentar dikantor pagi ini. Kau tidak keberatan menunggu kan?**

Chanyeol menunjukkan isi pesan tersebut tepat kedepan mata Sehun, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu masuk kedalam apartemen tersebut setelah sebelumnya membalas pesan Kris.

 **To : GalaxyFan**

 **Ya, aku tidak keberatan untuk menunggu, ge. Kau sudah sarapan? Awas saja jika belum aku akan memukulimu seharian. Dan jika ini lebih dari 3 jam, kau harus menraktirku es krim yang banyak. Aku tidak mau tahu.**

 **And ... ILYSM**

Chanyeol langsung mendudukan dirinya disofa tanpa Sehun suruh. Ia sungguh tidak perduli jika Sehun menganggapnya tidak sopan. Toh, saat ada Kris, ia juga sering seperti ini.

Sehun terlihat tidak begitu memperdulikan Chanyeol, ia memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya. Chanyeolpun terlihat tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

Chanyeol memilih memainkan ponselnya. Menunggu balasan dari Kris, tentu saja.

Namun beberapa saat menunggu, ia tak kunjung mendapat balasan.

 _'Mungkin Kris hyung sibuk'_ pikirnya.

Tak lama, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, dengan handuk ditangannya. Sehun berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli.

Chanyeol memutuskan mengambil remote televisi disana lalu menyalakannya. Ia mulai memilih-milih channel yang menayangkan acara yang bagus baginya.

Dan akhirnya pilihan Chanyeol adalah chanel yang menayangkan serial kartun favoritnya. Tom and Jerry.

Chanyeol dengan mata berbinarnya menonton serial tersebut. Tidak perduli jika ada yang mengatainya seperti anak kecil karena menonton kartun. Toh yang membuat kartun ini saja tidak bilang jika hanya anak-anak yang boleh menonton serial ini.

Saat sedang terfokus pada serial tersebut, Chanyeol merasa ada yang kurang. Ah, iya, cemilan. Menonton akan terasa hambar tanpa cemilan.

Chanyeol memutuskan bangkit, lalu berjalan memasuki dapur. Ia melirik sekilas kearah pintu kamar mandi yang Sehun masuki tadi.

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa _snack_ yang ada disana beserta sebuah soda. Chanyeol yakin Kris tidak akan keberatan jika Chanyeol mengambil cemilan dari sini. Tapi tidak tahu dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol hendak berbalik, lalu keluar dari dapur. Namun ia dikejutkan dengan suara seseorang tepat dibelakangnya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol berbalik lalu mengelus dadanya karena kaget dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya.

"Astaga, Sehun. Kau mengagetkanku." Sehun hanya memandang datar Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol yang nafasnya sudah stabil mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Ia meneguk salivanya kasar. Sehun, adik kekasihnya, kini ada dihadapannya hanya dengan handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas betapa sempurnanya -calon- adik iparnya itu.

 _Bahunya yang lebar dan terlihat kokoh, bahkan terlihat lebih kokoh dari milik Kris-nya ia rasa. Pasti enak bersandar disana._

 _Dadanya bidang, lebih bidang dari Kris-nya juga Chanyeol rasa. Pasti menyenangkan bisa merasakan tidur disana setelah bercinta, eh._

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya saat Sehun melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajahnya. Ia kembali meneguk salivanya kasar.

"Aku hanya..."

"Mencuri isi dapur apartemen orang?" Chanyeol menggeleng dengan polos mendengar tuduhan Sehun. Sementara Sehun mendengus keras melihat Chanyeol yang sok polos.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari dapur dan Chanyeol mengekorinya. Ia kembali pada tempatnya -sofa ruang tamu- sementara Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Sehun tidak menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Membuat Chanyeol bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan pria itu dikamarnya.

Sehun memgacak rambutnya yang basah dengan tangannya. Dan itu kembali membuat Chanyeol memperhatikan pria itu tanpa berkedip.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata saat Sehun melakukan itu.

 _Calon adik iparnya ... benar-benar hawt saat itu. Dan air yang mengalir dari rambut pria itu dari bahunya, sangat mendukung kesan itu. Ah, Kris-nya tidak pernah terlihat se-hawt itu dihadapan Chanyeol.._

Pandangan Chanyeol turun pada perut ber-abs pria itu. Dan Chanyeol kembali menelan salivanya kasar.

 _Abs yang sangat sempurna. Sebagai pria, Chanyeol sedikit merasa iri akan hal ini. Dan, emm, harus Chanyeol akui, absnya lebih bagus daripada milik Kris-nya._

Sehun mulai memakai bajunya, membuat Chanyeol mendesah kecewa.

Dan saat pria itu akan membuka handuknya, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _Sudah cukup ia memandingkan tubuh bagian atas kakak beradik itu. Ia tidak ingin membandingkan kejantanan mereka juga. Ia tidak kuat, sungguh._

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam bantal.

 _Ini semua gara-gara Kris-nya yang meninggalkannya berdua dengan Sehun disini. Chanyeol tidak mau tahu, ia tidah suka disalahkan._

Chanyeol berusaha kembali fokus pada kartunnya. Namun, saat pandangannya kembali ke televisi, Chanyeol mendesah kecewa. Kartun kesukaannya sudah habis dan kini berganti dengan sebuah drama. Dan Chanyeol tidak begitu suka drama.

Chanyeol kembali mengambil remote televisinya, ia kembali mengganti-ganti chanel televisi. Namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menemukan sesuatu yang ia sukai. Ia akhirnya memilih mematikan televisi tersebut.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu kembali mendekat dengan layar televisi saat indranya menangkap koleksi dvd Kris didekat televisi tersebut.

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa koleksi dari sana, lalu membaca judulnya dalam hati satu per satu.

 _Devil's due. Oculus. The Occupants. Sinister. Insidious._

Chanyeol sungguh benci fakta jika kekasihnya itu adalah pecinta horor. Chanyeol kan orangnya penakut. Ia mengembalikan beberapa koleksi ketempatnya lalu kembali mengambil yang lainnya.

 _Fifty Shades Of Grey. Oh bukan saat yang tepat Chanyeol rasa._

 _Mama, Fatal Frame, Death Bell, Warm Bodies..._

Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat akhirnya menemukan film tersebut. _Warm Bodies._ Jujur saja, Chanyeol lebih suka film rom-com ketimbang horor. Setidaknya film rom-com tidak membosankan walau ditonton berkali-kali.

Chanyeol kembali menaruh koleksi film horor Kris ketempatnya lalu mengeluarkan kaset Warm Bodies dari tempatnya.

Dan Chanyeol langsung mendesah kesal saat tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kaset tersebut. Membuat kaset tersebut menggelinding lalu masuk kedalam kolong tempat televisi. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mulai merunduk lalu menungging dengan posisi kepala yang menempel pada kolong tempat televisi tersebut.

Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya terdiam saat melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Sehun tidak begitu memperdulikan tingkah aneh Chanyeol saat ini, karena nyatanya pria itu tidak pernah tidak berbuat aneh saat berkunjung kesini. Namun yang membuat Sehun terdiam adalah posisi Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol menungging. Dihadapan Sehun. Mempertontonkan buttnya dengan jelas dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun sebenarnya sudah menyadari jika butt Chanyeol itu berisi. Tidak heran jika ia sering mendengar Kris bermastrubasi sambil menyebut nama pria itu. Dan sungguh, tangan Sehun gatal untuk meremas dan menampar butt berisi dihadapannya sekarang.

Chanyeol yang baru sudah mendapatkan film tersebut menegakkan badannya. Posisinya sekarang berdiri dengan lututnya. Ia membersihkan kaset tersebut dengan tissu yang ada disamping televisi tersebut.

"Butuh bantuan?" Chanyeol berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara rendah tersebut tepat didepan telinganya. Ditambah dengan remasan sensual dibuttnya.

Chanyeol langsung menganga saat melihat Sehun lah pelakunya. Entah bagaimana, posisi nereka sekarang sejajar. Sehun mengedipkan matanya saat melihat respon berlebihan Chanyeol.

"Buttmu lumayan juga. Jika aku jadi Kris, aku akan meremas dan menamparnya setiap hari," Sehun tersenyum tipis -menyeringai- lalu kembali mengedipkan matanya diakhir kalimatnya. Sehun bangkit lalu berjalan ke sofa dan duduk disana dengan tenang. Sementara Chanyeol, masih melongo karena tingkah pria itu.

Sehun mulai menyalakan televisi kembali lalu memakan _snack_ yang Chanyeol ambil. Sementara Chanyeol terdiam sambil memperhatikan pria itu.

 _Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, mata Sehun terlihat lebih tajam dan tegas dari Kris-nya. Oh dan jangan lupakan rahangnya._

Chanyeol kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat pikirannya kembali membanding-bandingkan Sehun dan Kris-nya. Sementara Sehun kembali mengeluarkan seringainya melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol langsung berlari dan menubruk Kris saat pria itu sampai diapartemennya. Untung saja, Kris memiliki refleks yang bagus. Jadi mereka tidak terjatuh.

"Hey, baby. Begitu merindukanku, eh?" Kris bisa merasakan tangan dan kaki Chanyeol memeluk leher dan pinggangnya erat. Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Kris akhirnya menggendong kekasihnya itu kembali ke sofa ruang tamunya, ia mendudukan Chanyeol disana, lalu berlutut dihadapan pria itu.

"Maafkan aku ya, baby?" Chanyeol memasang wajah cemberutnya, khas orang merajuk.

"Mana hadiahku? Aku tidak terima alasan apapun, Tuan." Kris terkekeh, ia merogoh saku jasnya. Ia mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas lalu memperlihatkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ke Paris? Kau tidak bercanda kan, hyung?" Mata Chanyeol membulat saat membaca tulisan disana, sementara Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang lucu.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat, hyung?"

"Lusa, baby. Aku sudah mengambil cuti untukmu." Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Kris erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

"Aku juga, Yeol."

Kris membalas pelukan Chanyeol tak kalah erat. Dan Chanyeol yakin jika matanya tidak salah saat melihat kedipan mata Sehun dan seringai pria itu, yang kini berada didapur sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan segelas minuman ditangannya.

.

 **Fin**

 **Hai D: Gua balik dengan HunYeol-KrisYeol kali ini D;**

 **Oh iya, ada Sehun seme shipper disini? D'; Kalo ada boleh tau uname fb kalian? D; Gue mau bikin grup Sehun seme shipper di fb ya siapa tau ada yang mau diinvite gitu -w-**


End file.
